a marry spider
by ww2killer
Summary: Its christmas and peter want to help out a special someone who dislikes the holiday's so whats peter going to do and hopes of not getting killed


A marry spider

this ww2killer with a new fanfiction i made for christmas R&R

Right now we go to see peter and the rest of his friends luke danny and sam walking in the streets while its snowing

Peter "so guys its almost the day that everyone loves"

Luke "yah xmas i'm so happy that i get to hang out with my parents"

Sam "yah and me and your aunt may will make the treats"

Danny "yes it the time of family and friends"

Peter "speaking of friends where's ava"

Sam "she's probuley in her room back in your house"

Peter "why would stay at home and not see the decorations and joy of the holiday"

The guys looked at each other with worried looks

Sam "well this is the first time that you celibrate christmas but each year ava will just not join us in anything christmas related stuff"

Luke "yah we used to try to cheer her up but she would get really mad"

Danny "indeed i feel something deep in her is hurt and broken"

Peter "have you talked to her on why she would be so mad"

Sam "well...you...see...i tried...but"

Luke "what sam is trying to say last time sam tried to cheer ava but ended up with cat scraches and faced ave's cat evil side"

Peter "well how about i try to help her out"

Sam "ha ha ha good luck parker"

Peter "i know i can reach out to her"

Luke "well go try i know you may make her happy web head"

Peter "well you guys go out to see what to get for christmas and i'll see what i can do with ava"

Danny "we will see you soon know go open up her soul to the holiday"

so peter goes to his house and see's his aunt may hanging the lights on the tree

Peter "hey aunt may have you seen ava"

Aunt may "yes she is in your room"

Peter "thanks see you later"

so peter runs up to his room and before he enter he hears something he slowly peeks his and sees ava with her hands over her crying eyes

Peter "ava you ok"

Ava turns and quickly whips her yes

Ava "yes i'm fine why wouln'd i be"

Peter "well the guys sayed you hated the holidays"

Ava "i have nothing to say to you i just want TO BE ALONE"

Ava quickly grabed her coat and left the house

Aunt may "peter is ava ok i hear her yell and her leaving"

Peter "well ava doesn't like christmas and i want to help her"

Aunt may "well thats a good deed go out i'll finish here"

peter quickly grabs his coat and runs out

soon peter is in this spider suit plus a coat that has a simular pattern as his suit to keep warm as he's trying to found ava

soon after a few minutes he spots ava on a roof top he quickly swings to her but as he lands ava's gone

Peter 'weird where did ava go'

he looks every where till

Peter "ow"

peter lands on the floor and ava is on top on him and pins him down

Ava "i told...you...too...LEAVE ME ALONE WEB FOR brains"

Peter "ava please don't kill me i just want to make you happy"

Ava "fine i'll let you live for a few minutes but piss me off again it's going to be hard to make kids"

Ava puts he claws between his legs and peter just gulps

Peter "point taken"

ava then lets him go

Peter "thanks lets just talk"

Ava "so what to want to talk about"

Peter "why do you hate christmas"

as peter said that he could see ava tense up and breath out

Ava "peter remember what i told you about my dad getting hurt by kraven"

Peter "yah"

Ava "well before he died christmas was hell he was busy doing his tiger job a few times he would be too busy to be with me"

Peter "well ava..."

peter was about to grab ava's shoulder but she moved away and quickly removes her mask

Ava "AND DON'T SAY YOUR SORRY THE DAY HE DIED IT WAS ALMOST CHRISTMAS AND HE WASN'T GOING TO DO HIS CRIME FIGHTING"

Peter "ava please culm down"

Ava "NO I WON'T I NEVER HAD A CHANGES TO BE WITH MY DAD"

as ava is yelling she sheds tears then turns and sits on the edge of the building they are on and peter just takes off his mask and wqlks to ava

Peter "ava i know how you feel"

Ava "is it becuase of your uncle ben"

Peter "no i never got to spent time with my mom and dad they died in a plane crash"

As peter says that ava turns surprised and sees peter looking down upset

Ava "peter i'm sorry i never knew"

Peter "i'm fine about it but with my uncle ben and aunt may i loved being with them and my uncle ben i really hated on what happen to him but it helped me to be spider man"

Ava "peter i'm sorry for yelling to you i just didn't know about your parents"

Peter "well i felt better when you guys moved in with me sam luke and danny you guys are my new family but..."

Ava "but what"

Peter "you are more then a friend or family to me i really like you ava a lot"

Ava "well ever since we met i kind a had a crush on you"

ava told peter but he notice her blushing

Peter "you know its really cold lets go back home to the party tonight"

Ava "sure lets go"

so peter and ava put their masks back on and head back to peter's house

soon peter and his friends are dressed in christmas sweaters and drink hot coco and colson and lukes parents have join the party

ava was standing in the middle of door way and peter walks up to her

Peter "so feel better"

Ava "yah thanks for this peter"

Sam "oh parker ayala"

Peter "what bucket head"

sam then points up

both peter and ava turn up and see the a little plant hanging

Luke "oh uh you two know what to do"

Danny "yes friends"

both ava and peter blush

Peter "well i guess we should"

Ava "well ok"

peter and ava close their eyes and wrap their arms around each other and slowly get closer to each other and then their lips meet and they enjoy ever second of it a few minutes later they let go

Peter "wow that was amazing"

Ava "your not bat your self web head"

So peter and ava and the rest of the family enjoy each other and enjoy the party

This is ww2killer i hope you liked this and enjoy a happy christmas and a happy new year 2014:-)


End file.
